Trois souhaits
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Ficlet/ POV Dean/ Dean a la possibilité de réaliser trois souhaits. Mais ce qui semble être une chance au premier abord se trouve être une catastrophe pour lui. En effet, il y a de quoi paniquer quand on ne peut pas choisir quel souhait réaliser et qu'on sait que certains désirs feraient mieux de rester secrets.


**.:: TROIS SOUHAITS ::.**

 _Petit OS façon ficlet et POV Dean... Un petit gag comme ça, juste pour le plaisir !_

 _J'ai encore trois OS en préparation qui devraient être pondus prochainement et rapidement, ce qui me libérera la tête pour les fics longues.  
Du moins j'espère car quand une idée est publiée, deux autres apparaissent et s'ajoutent à la liste (ça vous fait ça aussi à vous ? Et au moment où je dis ça, j'ai une idée qui vient me frapper le front...)  
Et oui, je dis "les fics" parce que j'en ai une en cours de publication ("Il avait promis") et qui est en attente momentanée (mais sa rédaction continue !), et une autre dont les chapitres s'écrivent en résumé pour l'instant (tentative M!preg-humour... On verra ce que ça donne).  
_

 ** _Pairing :_** _Destiel_  
 ** _Type :_** _OS / Ficlet / POV Dean  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _K_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après...  
 **Note :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte...  
_

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Trois souhaits ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

\- Bordel, je t'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler !

Je ne sais pas si la panique était visible sur mon visage.  
Elle devait l'être, certainement.

\- C'est toi qui voulais te débarrasser de ce sort ! Me dit mon frère.

\- Oui, mais sans son aide !

\- C'est pas une raison pour m'engueuler !

Pause.  
On reprend depuis le début.

On était sur une petite affaire avec Sammy, un petit truc de rien du tout, un loup-garou dans un cirque, pas de quoi flamber. En une journée, c'était réglé. Ou plutôt, en une nuit. Mais du coup, on a utilisé notre temps libre pour aller voir l'un des types qui bossait au cirque et prétendait avoir le pouvoir de réaliser nos souhaits, à la façon génie. Malgré tout ce qu'on voit tout le temps, je dois dire que j'étais sceptique, du coup, j'ai voulu tenter. Malheureusement, ça a fonctionné. Je dis malheureusement, parce que les trois souhaits en question, il se trouve qu'on ne peut absolument pas les choisir. Le sort décide de lui-même ce qu'il va réaliser, cherchant les désirs les plus enfouis. J'avais espéré que peut-être nos parents seraient ramenés à la vie, ou que mon frère et moi deviendrions invincibles. Mais non. Non, les souhaits en rapport avec la vie ou la mort ne peuvent pas être réalisés, ils ne sont pas pris en compte. Du coup, j'ai cherché à savoir ce qui pouvait venir juste après l'envie de revoir nos parents, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'affoler.

Sam n'avait pas compris pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Il faut dire que de son point de vue, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser une telle opportunité. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire revenir Jess, je l'imaginais bien souhaiter que ses cheveux ne s'emmêlent plus jamais, ou réussir à apprécier les burger sans risque de diabète. Des conneries du genre !

Mais moi je ne pouvais pas laisser _mes souhaits_ se réaliser !  
Il fallait absolument que ce sort soit brisé !

Je lui avais rappelé l'histoire de la patte de lapin, que le positif cache toujours une saloperie et que trois souhaits coûteraient certainement cher à la balance bien/mal. Rien n'arrive jamais gratuitement. Et une fois au motel, Sam, convaincu, pensa judicieux d'appeler Cas', tout en lui précisant qu'il l'appelait pour moi, ce qui le faisait généralement apparaître plus rapidement.

Donc... On reprend...

 _\- C'est pas une raison pour m'engueuler !_

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre que Castiel apparaissait au coin de la pièce.  
Je me figeais, alors que lui, dès qu'il tourna les yeux de mon côté, s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé, retirant son trench coat au passage et le posant, sans freiner, sur le dossier d'une chaise qui entourait la table, au centre de la chambre.  
Si je n'avais pas été totalement tétanisé, je crois que ce détail m'aurait fait rire, mais là, je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger que déjà Cas' me sautait au cou, me poussant contre le mur et m'embrassant passionnément, sous le regard médusé de mon frère.

C'était un baiser doux et chaud sur les lèvres, mais fougueux dans les gestes. Les mains de Cas' s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, son corps se plaquait contre le mien, les yeux fermés... Puis Castiel me relâcha, l'air confus.  
Moi, j'étais toujours paralysé, fixant cet imbécile d'emplumé qui me faisait face.

\- Pa-pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... S'excusa Castiel en rougissant.

Je ne devais pas avoir meilleure allure, peut-être même que j'étais pire.

\- C'est rien Cas', tu... Tu peux t'en aller. On... On va s'en sortir sans toi... Déclara alors Sam, apparemment stupéfait, tout en tendant son trench à Castiel.

L'ange ne se fit pas prier.  
Il semblait complètement perdu.  
Il me lança un coup d'oeil timide et navré avant de disparaître.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, je n'avais pas osé faire le moindre mouvement. Je me sentais légèrement fébrile suite à ce baiser échangé, et légèrement excité aussi mais ça, je préférais ne pas y penser, suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.  
Puis j'entendis Sam se mettre à rire...

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le faire venir, déclara-t-il en affichant un sourire un brin moqueur.

Je rageais tout en me décollant enfin du mur.  
Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répliquer mais j'étais terriblement contrarié et honteux.  
Ce baiser n'était pas un vrai souhait d'ailleurs !  
Tout juste une idée, une vague envie, pure curiosité, rien de plus...  
Ok, ok ! Peut-être bien que c'était plus que ça !  
Mais ça, Sam n'aurait jamais dû le savoir !

Et ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il restait encore deux souhaits à réaliser...  
J'allais devoir accepter le fait que, oui, cet angelot me rendait complètement dingue !

.

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
